Labirynt wodny, część kolejna
(Intro sezonu) Muzyka : Jain - Come Zbliżenie na zdjęcia ukazujące klif Wawanakwy, opuszczony plan filmowy, Syberię, toksyczną wyspę, legendarny miecz "Artura", roboty i sylwetki postaci z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Każde zdjęcie płonie, a tam ukazują się cienie szesnastu luzerów : Noah, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Dawn, Sam, Lindsay, Lightning, Ella, Jen, Leonard, Tammy, Dave i Shawn. Obraz zostaje ciachnięty na pół i zlatuje w dół. Jego miejsce zastępuje widok kręgielni. Kręgle mają podobizny uczestników, toczy się piłka, rozwalając kręgle dookoła. Każdy toczy się na górze i spadają. Podłoga się zapada wraz z kręglami. Obraz przesuwa się na następną stronę i tam widzimy szesnaście figurek na stosie, a obok stosu logo z napisem: "Total Drama: Chris versus Losers". Willa (Tutaj Lindsay nic ciekawego nie robiła, jeno leżała na kanapie) Lindsay : 'A teraz opowiem ci bajkę ;D ''(Mówiła do kamery) 'Lindsay : '''Spotkałam takiego księcia jak Tyler, był wprost przecudny, ale słyszałam że odpadł i po prostu rozpoczęły się moje poszukiwania blondzi, która straciła Tyler'a. Bez przerwy mówiłam do tableta czy to Tyler, a suszarka do włosów rzuciła we mnie ogniem i spaliła z wodą! Potem w cyrku zmyśliłam historię z Beth, a ta mnie wywaliła na Planie. Potem znalazłam Tylera w Alpach! Potem zapomniałam o nic w tej toksycznej Wawanakwie, gdzie dałam im 1.666666666666666 i 04:50 za występ. Potem porwało mnie fioletowe UFO, a jakiś grubas co odpadł odcinek temu wyrzucili go do toksycznych odpadów xdddd Więc jeśli Sam wyszedł normalnie, czy wynikiem 2+2 może być 4? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD ''(Kamerzysta, który ustrajał ustrojstwo westchnął niechętnie) 'Lindsay : '''Kojarzysz może tę sukę Heather? Katie zachowuje się jeszcze gorzej niż ona! Kto wie czy dzisiaj nie odpłynie w Kaftanie Wstydu o którym mówił Chris xddd '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Wiecie, że ona mogła dostać wzwodu i trzymać go przez cały sezon? :OOOOO Może zwaliła konia i próbuje namówić go, żeby stał! A gdy będzie tam jednorożec? :DDDDDDDDDDD Eeee! Latać na zakupy jednorożcem! Marzenie 40-latki, a nie, to chyba marzenie dzieciorobów... xdd ''(Lindsay dalej opowiadała historię o tym, jak pomadka wpadła jej do czekolady podczas zakupów w Tekken City albo że w Paryżu poznała belgijskiego strażnika, który kopnął ją siekierą podczas zakupów i przemówił ludzkim głosem, kamerzysta z ulgą wyszedł z willi, aby nie słuchać pierdolamentów Lindsay) '''Cuchnąca Obora (Katie przespała się z Zick'iem, natomiast Dave patrzył dalej smętnie przez okno) Dave (PZ) : 'Nie mogę patrzeć, jak oni się ze sobą miziają! >( ''(Cały czas też patrzył w stronę willi; akurat tędy przechodził Chef i... pociągnął za firankę, bo była źle zamontowana, krzykom Dava nie było słychać końca) 'Dave (PZ) : '''Ręka mnie przez niego boli! >( ''(wskazuje na zsiniaczałą rękę) (Katie zaczyna go prowokować) 'Katie : '''Jak się czujesz, że ty i ta plastikowa lalka Barbie blond tępa landryna zostaliście przeciwko najlepszym? ;') '''Dave : '''Srak. Ale to, że jesteś w final 4 jeszcze nie oznacza, że będziesz tak wychwalała dzień przed zachodem słońca ;') ''(Zick dołącza się do tej niesnaski, Dave zatyka sobie uszy, a ci dalej się kochają xddd) 'Dave (PZ) : '''Ciekawi mnie, co się teraz stało z Lindsay. Przecież nagły intelekt to nie jest tylko dwu-tygodniowe działanie, muszę się dowiedzieć o co kaman... bo inaczej serio będziemy na wylocie >:O '''Katie (PZ) : '''Ech, od kiedy to Bridgette rzuca się na najmniejsze zagrożenie? Nieważne, wyleciałaby tak czy tak, a Sam jest żałosny... sam się pogrążył, szczerze nie był mi potrzebny, ale że Lindsay jest teraz jak plastikowy pasztet, to do pokonania zostaje mi ten blond seksiak i dureń Dave. Oczywiście zaczniemy od tego drugiego >) Nadal będę udawała, że Zick stoi po mojej stronie... a do tego dorzucę Lindsay, udając jej przyjaciółkę, a głupi niczego się nie spodziewa :D Więc dlatego Dave nie wciśnie jej kitów, ani nie przebłaga tego (nie)prawiczka, dlategoż wygrana jest moja ;') I co ty na to, cwelu? '''Dave (PZ) : '''Kurczę, mam coraz mniej czasu na przeanalizowanie tego, so nie mogę dawać się nikomu sprowokować... lub dzisiaj koniecznie wygrać immunitet, by zdobyć haka na Katie >) '''Katie (PZ) : '''Final 4. <3 Marzenie dziecka, ale się zaraz ziści drogą do milion, bo pozostaje trójka największych durniów... ''(Kiedy wrócili do willi i innych chat, jednak poczuli, że woda zalewa powoli wszystko; istny powódź :O) '''Katie : Co to do cholery ma być? >( Żądam wyjaśnień McCwelu! (Owy McCwel (tak czytałem Krzyżaków xDDD) przyszedł na miejsce zdarzenia) Chris : 'Na prawie całym USA rozpoczyna się miesiąc ulew, dlatego... ewakuacja! ''(Cała czwórka ucieka wraz z Chef'em i kilkoma stażystami, do tego dochodzi jeszcze Lindsay, wszyscy wsiadają do łodzi) 'Katie : '''Koniec z willą? ;o ''(Płyną dalej) 'Chris : '''Nie, ale Montana jest na zagrożeniu. Najbardziej bezpiecznym obszarem jest Glasgow, stan Montany, o ile to pamiętacie... ''(Każdy kiwa sarkastycznie głową na nie) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Mam nadzieję, że sezon tak się nie skończy. Jeszcze mi kasy nie dali! >( '''Dave (PZ) : '''Tak, haka na Katie... ale Zick jej dalej ślepo ufa ;-; ''(Po godzinie byli już w Glasgow, a tam też jakaś willa i jaskinia...) 'Chris : '''No cóż, zwycięzca dzisiejszego wyzwania będzie spać w willi, a dziś ostatnia osoba na wyzwaniu pożegna się z programem! Wygląda na to, że zostają dwa odcinki... więc będzie trójka w finale! '''Katie (PZ) : '''A w tej trójce : Ja, Zick i Lindsay ;) ''(Osiedli tam... a potem Chris dał nowe wyzwanie) 'Chris : '''Więc, mam plan na te ostatnie odcinki. Musicie przechodzić po kolei labirynt wodny i zmieniam jednak zasady. Osoba z najgorszym czasem ma zapewniony już głos na ceremonii, a zwycięzca pewną nietykalność. Podobają wam się te zasady? ;) '''Dave (PZ) : '''Wystarczy tylko namieszać... lub zyskać zaufanie i Lindsay oraz sprawić, że to Katie przegra wyzwanie. ''(Pora na wyzwanie, final 4 zauważyła norkę i startowali w kolejności od zdobytych miejsc w poprzednim odcinku: 1. Lindsay 2. Katie 3. Zick 4. Dave) 'Dave (PZ) : '''No nie :( ''(Pierwsza startuje Lindsay z małym podkładem muzycznym) '''Zick : '''Disco polo? Nie pisałem się na to! '''Katie : '''A ja tak ;-; '''Katie (PZ) : ''(tańczy w rytm muzyki)'' Dave (PZ) : 'Hmmm, Katie się taka muzyka podoba. Więc zaraz po Lindsay mam pierwszą okazję, by jej przeszkodzić w tym wodnym torze. A czemu załamuję się, że jestem ostatni? Oni są zdolni do sabotażu... widziałem nawet taśmę z poprzedniego odcinka. '''Zick (PZ) : '''Finał coraz bliżej. Nie wiedziałem, że Katie da mi darmowy bilet do niego >) Ale moja strategia się nieco skomplikowała... zaczekam na nią, a na koniec ją wykończę podczas ceremonii. Ci Dave i Lindsay to serio cioty, a Katie może mi zagrozić. Wiem, jestem troszkę zły, ale to przecież prawda, sezon łamag >) '''Lindsay (PZ) : '''Motylek! <3 ''(Pokonuje tor w ciągu 12:04) 'Chris : '''Słaby wynik! Katie, pobijesz go? ''(Katie z przyjemnością wchodzi do labiryntu i wychodzi przerażona) 'Katie : '''M-m-m-m-m-m... mmmmeduzy! ''(Dave ją wyśmiewa, ta w chwili bierze owy parzydełkowiec i rzuca na głowę Dave'a) 'Katie (PZ) : '''Tak... pppanicznie się boję meduz... ''(trzęsie się) (Katie wchodzi jeszcze raz, co z tego, że ją parzyły... kiedy jest dalej, zauważa oponę, którą rzuca przed wąską drogą) 'Katie : '''Tam dalej się będzie następnik łudził... ''(Płynie dalej, ostatecznie pobiła wynik Lindsay, czyli 12:02 XD) 'Chris : '''Ludzie, co tak słabo!!! Zick? '''Zick (PZ) : '''Easy peasy ;) Bo to przecież od tego wyzwania zależy, czy zyskam finał >) ''(ZIck wchodzi dumny do labiryntu, ale jego największym problemem jest muł... z którego od trzech minut się wygrzebuje; potem chwiejnie przebiega prawdziwy labirynt i na koniec wynurza się; pokonał tor w czasie 13:49) 'Zick : '''CO?! '''Katie (PZ) : '''Davey, twój ruch. :) Jeśli ten szmatławiec nie zrobił pułapek tak, jak się umawialiśmy, to go zatłukę i namówię im do pozbycia się jego >) XD ''(Dave wskakuje do labiryntu, jest pocieszony na widok meduz, ale gdy ta szczypie go w nogi, ten zwija się z bólu, lecz dzielnie omija je, wpadając na następną przeszkodę, kręciołek; taka przeszkoda z Wipeout, ale on spychał dalej w głąb podziemii i tylko za pomocą mostku chwiejnego można spróbować jeszcze raz, Dave spadł dwa razy... minęło 5 minut od startu, Dave'owi zostają do pokonania dwie przeszkody, może czuć się dumny, ale widząc opony w wąskim wejściu, próbował rozgryźć szyfr, który zauważył; czyli że gdy Katie zastawiła coraz węższe wejście oponami, to Zick musiał rzucić młotkiem w mech, który sprytnie ukrywa szyfr; Dave używa szyfru, aby przejść dalej... udaje mu się nawet przejść przez wąską dróżkę ze względu na jego niską budowę i wzrost; zostaje mu ostatnia przeszkoda, prawdziwy labirynt otoczony kolcami, Dave na chwilę wziął oddech przerażenia, a potem ze strachem próbował się przez niego dostać i wynurzyć się) (Licznik wskazuje 11 minut... przed Dave'm stoi ostatni zaułek, podejmuje się wyzwania... niestety skręcając w ślepą uliczkę, która kosztuje go czasem, 29 sekund i nietykalność pójdzie się walić; Dave zawraca i szybciej płynie w prawdziwą uliczkę.) (Wyczerpanemu pozostaje 10 sekund do wynurzenia się w górę, Dave próbuje, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, jednak podejmuje wyzwania i... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... DAVE SIĘ WYNURZA!) '''Chris : '''Stop! 12 minut! :O To przecież dało się pokonać w 8:38! '''Zick : '''Niestety nikt tak nie jest mądry McDurniu... >( '''Chris : '''Oto następujące czasy: #Dave - 12 minut - '''Nietykalność! #Katie - 12 minut 2 sekundy - Nic! #Lindsay - 12 minut 4 sekundy - Nic! #Zick - 13 minut 49 sekund - Dodatkowy głos na ceremonii! (znaczy, że on go otrzymuje ;P) Zick (PZ) : 'K*rwa, teraz mogą się mnie łatwo pozbyć... zostaje mi tylko jedno. Przeprosić Dave'a i namówić go, żeby z Lindsay na mnie nie głosowali. >O Bo w takiej sytuacji jest 3-2 ;-; Mam 24% szans na przetrwanie... choroba morska? ''(20 minut przed ceremonią) (Stażyści przynoszą wszystko, co było w Montanie, jedyne co jednak trochę ucierpiało... to Ezekiel xD) 'Ezekiel : '''Grr... postawcie mnie? >( '''Ezekiel (PZ) : '''Udało mi się wreszcie wyludnieć przez powódź >) Może przebłagam Chrisa o udział w programie? >) ''(Magazynek, w którym Lindsay odjęło rozum, tam właśnie teraz znajdował się Ezekiel... Chef wszedł do magazynku) 'Chef : '''Zeke? Sądziłem, że zawsze będziesz dziczał >) '''Ezekiel : '''Heh, ale nie na długo stary grzybie! Teraz powiesz mi gdzie Chris, zapłaci mi za to... ''(Chef tylko złapał go za ucho i targał z nim do wyjścia, magazynek był szeroki i wąski xD) '''Ezekiel : O nie, tak się bawić nie będziemy! (Zadrapał go ręką; okazuje się, że jednak jedyne co zostało mu po mutacji, to dzika ręka, więc użył ją i zadrapał Chef'a, po czym ten sam słoik co w 4 odcinku i kierował się do Chrisa) Ezekiel (PZ) : 'Nie wiem co robi ten słoik, ale rzucę w pierwszą lepszą osobę, by wejść za nią xD ''(Lindsay śpiewała do ptaka hymn narodowy i oberwała znów tą miksturą, o której mowa była w 4 odcinku... leżała nieprzytomna, a potem obok niej zjawił się Dave) 'Dave : '''Co się stało? :( ''(Lindsay wstaje) 'Lindsay : '''Nie wiem, ale oberwałam czymś przed chwi... ''(patrzy na miksturę) ''O kurczę, to mi się przyda! ;o '''Dave : '''Mogłabyś to pokazać? ''(Razem patrzyli na zielony rozbity słój z jakimś płynem) 'Dave : '''O kurczę, to sekret xD Stałaś się przez to mądra xD '''Lindsay : '''Hmmm, ostatnio to pamiętam tylko, jak zostałam uderzona w głowę... '''Dave : '''Katie :O '''Lindsay : '''Ale nie wiem, kto odpadł w tym czasie... '''Dave : '''Odpadła Bridgette :( '''Lindsay : '''No nie, ale dzisiaj mam ochotę się zemścić na Katie ;') Powiedz chociaż, że któreś z nas ma immunitet... bo kiepsko będzie ;) '''Dave : '''Chris zmienił zasady ;') Będzie normalna ceremonia ;'D ''(Lindsay otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia) 'Lindsay : '''Musisz... powiedzieć... kto ma immunitet! ''(zszokowana między przerwami) 'Dave : '''Spokojnie, ja go mam >) '''Lindsay : '''EEE! '''Dave : '''I mam jeszcze jeden pomysł... jeśli będzie Katie lub Zick, udawaj przed nimi tą... idiotkę? Bez urazy. '''Lindsay : '''Spoko. Każdy mnie przecież za nią uważa... ''(Marszczy brwi i idą dalej) (Katie za to miała romantyczny piknik z Zick'iem, jednak czas minął i ceremonia) '''Ceremonia Chris : 'Oddaliście głosy? '''Lindsay : '''Ej, Chris, a co to Bigosy? ''(Dave w śmiech, Katie strzela facepalm'a) 'Dave (PZ) : '''Jeszcze kilka minut przed ceremonią, nagrałem wszystkie ujęcia Katie z Lightning'iem i zfałszowałem eliminację na której jasno było widać, że to Katie zamiast Dawn pozbywa się Lightning'a >))) Zemsta potrafi być okrutna... >) A skoro są/byli razem, to więc... przykro mi, nie chciałem tego robić, ale każdy już ma chyba dosyć tej suki Katie. '''Zick (PZ) : '''NIE WIERZĘ! Katie manipulowała swoim chłopakiem? :O A że teraz się do mnie stawia... Jprdl! Tak nie może być!!! ''(Głosy zostały oddane... Chris je czyta, to znaczy pokazuje na monitorze) ---- 'Dave : '''Nie mogłem się tego doczekać!!! LOW! <3 Katie oczywiście ;) '''Katie : '''Głos na... Zick'a. :p Ja mam chłopaka! '''Lindsay : '''Głos na Katie... bo jestem zajebista xdd O, naleśnik! ''(patrzy na nadlatującego ptaka i próbuje go uderzyć, ale za to walnęła w ścianę) ''AAAAA! Moje włosy! >( ''(Przerwa, Zick między tym wybałusza oczy) 'Chris : '''Mamy 2-2 między Katie, a Zick'iem! Nie Katie, nie możesz się odezwać >( '''Zick : '''Dave miał rację, jesteś po prostu głupią lafiryndą, która nie ma ludzkich uczuć i eliminuje z zimną krwią! ''(Bierze jej zdjęcie i podpala zapałkami) ''Żegnaj, nigdy nie zasłużyłaś na milion i nigdy nie będzie ci się należał >( ---- ''(Katie wstała zszokowana, Dave przewrócił oczyma, a Lindsay przytuliła Katie, ale ta ją zrzuciła z pieńka) 'Lindsay : '''Co ci jest? '''Zick : 'Żal ci dupę ściska teraz, że wylatujesz? ;-; A zobaczyłabyś miny pozostałych, gdy to eliminowałaś ich bez wyrzutów sumienia >( Oto kara za twoje...!!!! (Katie rzuca się na Zick'a z ognikiem w oczach, jednak wszyscy ją po chwili obezwładniają, a Chef wrzuca związaną Katie do kopuły) '''Katie : POŻAŁUJECIE TEGO PRZEKLĘTE SKURWYSYNY!!! DAVE, TĘPA STULEJO TY SZCZEGÓLNIE, WOJOWAŁEŚ SIĘ ZE MNĄ TO W FINALE USMAŻ SIĘ W PIEKLE!!! LINDSAY OSZUKUJE ZAWSZE I KORZYSTA Z CZARÓW, BY STAĆ SIĘ MĄDRA! A ZICK DO CIEBIE KRETYNIE MIAŁAM NAJWIĘKSZE ZAUFANIE, KTÓRE PODEPTAŁEŚ! LICZ SIĘ Z TYM, ŻE NIGDY W ŻYCIU ŻADNA CIĘ NIE ZECHCE, BO??!?!?!!?!? (Rozbija szkiełko od Kopuły, i rzuca piłą łańcuchową w głowę Zick'a... potem zostaje znów obezwładniona, niestety trafiło go trochę w czoło i zalało krwią i stracił wszystkie włosy od wypadku) 'Chris : '>:OOO Chefie, zabierz ją! (Kopuła odjechała, a Katie rzucała dalej wszystkim, niestety już niecelnie... jej twarzy już nie było widać w Glasgow, a final 3 stała przy Zick'u... mocno zranionym) '''Chris : '''Chefie, apteczka! >( Czy Zick przeżyje ten atak przez Katie? Został jeden... najważniejszy odcinek Chrisa vs. Łamagi!!! :DDDDDDD Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Chris vs. Łamagi